sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wild Child (album)
}} Wild Child is the debut studio album from American actress and musician E. G. Daily, released by A&M in 1985. Although the album was not a commercial success, the lead single "Say It, Say It" reached No. 1 on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play Songs Chart and No. 70 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1986. The second single, "Love in the Shadows", reached No. 6 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play Songs Chart. Wild Child was recorded at Arco Studios in Munich, Oasis, Cherokee and Conway Recording Studios in Los Angeles, and Sigma Sound Studios in New York City. "Just for You" was dedicated to Jon-Erik Hexum, Daily's boyfriend of the time, an American model and actor who died in late 1984 as a result of a firearms accident on the set of the CBS television series Cover Up in which he played the male lead. "Love In the Shadows" was later covered by Celine Dion in French, titled "Délivre-moi", for her 1987 album Incognito. Critical reception |rev2 = Cash Box |rev2score = favorableCash Box newspaper - February 8, 1986 - Album releases - page 8 }} Upon release, Cash Box listed the album as one of their feature picks in February 1986 and stated: "Valley Girls star E.G. Daily takes a stab at music with a respectable debut. An innocent vocal sound disarms the listener and reveals a powerhouse singer underneath". Alex Henderson of AllMusic selected the album as an AMG Album Pick, describing it as a "promising debut". He said: "When people think of Daily, they think of her 1986 single "Say It, Say It" - a very Madonna-ish R&B/pop gem. But anyone who heard Daily's debut album, Wild Child, learned that most of the songs are neither urban contemporary nor dance-pop; overall, Wild Child is a pop/rock album. The LP's most dance-oriented tracks are "Say It, Say It" and an inspired cover of Donna Summer's "Sunset People". But the rest of the tracks are straight-up pop/rock." Track listing Singles Say It, Say It Love in the Shadows Personnel * E. G. Daily - lead vocals (tracks 1-10), backing vocals (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), keyboards (tracks 2, 4-5, 8) * Bimi Obereit, Patricia Schokley, Victoria Miles - backing vocals (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Audrey Wheeler, Siedah Garrett - backing vocals (track 6) * Harold Faltermeyer - keyboards (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Brian Reeves - additional keyboards (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Rick Ramirez - keyboards (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), guitar (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), bass guitar (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), additional backing vocals (track 5) * Stephen Bray - synthesizer (track 6), bass guitar (track 6), drums (track 6) * Rob Sabino - synthesizer (track 6) * Keith Forsey - keyboards (track 9), synthesizer (track 9) * Arthur Barrow - keyboards (track 9), synthesizer (track 9) * Matts Björklund - guitar (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Ira Siegal - guitar (track 6) * Eddie Martinez - guitar solo (track 6) * Steve Schiff - guitar (track 9) * Phil Kenzy - saxophone (track 2) * John Faddis - trumpet (track 6), flugelhorn (track 6) * Lawrence Feldman - alto flute, alto saxophone (track 6) * Curt Cress - drums (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Toni C. - drums (track 6) * Bashiri Johnson - percussion (track 6) ;Production * E. G. Daily - producer (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), drum programming (track 2) * Harold Faltermeyer - producer (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10), arranger (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10), mixing (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Rick Ramirez - producer (tracks 2, 4-5, 8), engineer (track 2), drum programming (track 2) * John "Jellybean" Benitez - producer (track 6) * Keith Forsey - producer (track 9), mixing (track 9), drum programming (track 9) * Brian Reeves - engineer (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10), mixing (tracks 3, 7, 9, 10) * Michael Hutchinson - engineer (track 6), mixing (track 6), recording (track 6) * Dave Cooke - second engineer (tracks 1, 3, 7, 10) * Fernando Kral, Glenn Rosenstein, Melanie West - additional engineers (track 6) * David J. Holman - mixing (tracks 2, 4-5, 8) * Stephen Bray - arranger (track 6) * Toni C. - arranger (track 6), copyist (track 6) * Doreen Dorion - production coordinator (track 6) * Arnie Acosta - mastering (tracks 2, 4-5, 8) ;Other * Chuck Beeson - art direction * Melanie Nissen - art direction, art design * Victoria Pearson - photography * Gerber-Rodkin Company - management and direction References Category:1985 debut albums Category:A&M Records albums Category:Albums produced by Harold Faltermeyer Category:E. G. Daily albums